For workplace safety marking in buildings and on ships, there is a wide range available of marking materials with long-afterglow surfaces. The requirements regarding these materials are described in Germany in the standards series DIN 67510, Part 1 -4. For use on ships in particular, there is an additional requirement of low surface flammability in accordance with Resolution A.653(16) of the IMO (International Maritime Organization).
The adhesive tapes currently employed have, as described in DIN 67510, the following structure: a highly transparent, smooth, printable top layer for UV protection and scratchproofing, an interlayer of softened, transparent plastic with embedded long-afterglow pigments, and a bottom layer of softened, white plastic, treated with an ageing-resistant self-adhesive composition and covered with a silicone-release paper.
These currently employed adhesive tapes meet the requirement of DIN 67510 but have two decisive disadvantages. Firstly, the very thick and tear-resistant structure makes it possible without any great problem to pull the adhesive tapes off from the substrate again after they have been applied, as a result of which the unauthorized removal of these safety systems is easy. Secondly, these adhesive tapes do not withstand the fire test of IMO Resolution A.653(16).
The object of the invention, then, is to provide a long-afterglow adhesive tape which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least not to the same extent, and whose usefulness is not restricted like that of the known products.